


Chance meeting turned in to a lifetime

by Janicemrm



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janicemrm/pseuds/Janicemrm
Summary: Clarke and Lexa meet by chance outside of Clarke's work. Ups and downs show this couple and their friends the beauty of life. This is how a chance meeting turned in to a lifetime
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. While Im not new on the site Im a silent reader but I need it something to do to distract my mind from all the earthquakes (little for some, big and scary for a lot including me) that Puerto Rico is experiencing at the moment and so Im trying my hand at this. Ideas are welcome since Im writing this as I go and have just a general idea of where Im going with it. Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Also English is not my first language so excuse any and all mistakes :)

It was a beautiful night, the cold and all the people walking and bumping into her didn't put a damper on her good mood. She was so happy. Her family was good, classes and work were even better and her friends were the best. Currently she was walking from work to go meet them after an interesting shift at the hospital. But the best part of the night was that she was going to spend time with a girl that's been running through her mind since she met her a month ago. Clarke(C) and Lexa(L) met a month ago right outside the hospital where Clarke works and since bumping into each other the two have become quite close. Clarke found the other girl fascinating and the best part was that Lexa had no idea why. Lexa on the other hand couldn't believe how a girl so interesting, accomplished and beautiful could set her eyes on her but she wasn't complaining at all. As long as Clarke wanted to spend time with her Lexa would take it and enjoy it, what was the worst thing that could happen. Life had thought Lexa to take things as they came from an early age and to enjoy them for you never knew when they could be taken away.  
Clarke opened the door to the bar her and her friends usually hang out at and smiled as she immediately found her two best friends. The rambunctious twosome was making the most noise in the bar and Clarke was so grateful for them. 

C-Hey Guys!  
Raven(R) and Octavia(O)-Clarke!  
R-how was work Griffin?  
C-good! Interesting! Jajajaja  
O-thats good  
R- yeah, it makes the time go faster  
C-yes and thankfully I have the whole weekend to myself  
R-sure right… you sure just to yourself?  
C-what could you possibly mean by that?  
O-I think she means that your weekend won't be spent alone. But you will be spending it with a certain brunette… or am I mistaken?  
C-well… 

As if on cue the doors to the bar opened and the Woods siblings walked through the doors. First was Lincoln(LW), the middle child, the peacemaker, the old soul, strong and built like a rock but soft and cuddly like a teddy bear. Next was Anya(A), the oldest, serious, and overprotective one. She didn't like anybody at first but once she got to know you she was your friend for life. And last but certainly not least was Lexa; smart, quiet, shy at first, loyal and with a heart of gold. The Woods siblings were works of art but acted like they didn't know it, cared and didn't believe it, respectively, which made them even more alluring. It was through Clake and because of Lexa that Raven and Octavia and all the rest of Clarke’s friends, met the Woods siblings and got to know them, being Clarke, Raven and Octavia the more interested in them.

O-OMG, look at your smile Clarke.  
C-what? Is the same as yours. The only one bigger is Raven’s.  
R-if the other two are as good as Anya is in bed, believe me you will be smiling for days jajajaja.  
O-eww and who says I haven't tasted that man candy already. I'm just not as obvious as you Rae.  
R-well look at you baby Blake. It seems you're the only one whose not tapping wood right now Clarke.  
C-Raven behave and don't be so gross. Besides I like how things are with Lexa. I enjoy every moment I'm with her.  
R-yeah but imagine how better those moments would be if you spent them in bed.  
C-shut up Raven!  
LW-hey girls!  
R-hey what's up ALL Woods? How are you? Especially you Anya?  
LW-all Woods? I'm lost  
R-yes big guy. ALL Woods as in Anya, Lincoln and Lexa Woods. Keep up!  
A-I think if we try and keep up with you we’ll be all drunk in 30 minutes  
R-kiss me to shut me up!  
A-my pleasure!!!

While Anya and Raven talked and made out and Lincoln and Octavia talked Clarke could not take her eyes off of Lexa and Lexa of her. Clarke walked up to Lexa…

C-hi pretty girl  
L-(shy) hi Clarke, how are you? How was your day?  
C-I’m good. My day was good and it got even better a couple of minutes ago!  
L-yeah. Why? (seriously not having any idea it was because of her)  
C-because you're here. How was your day? How was school?  
L-it was ok. Lots of reading for one of my classes but at least I don't have to do it until next week.  
C-good so I can have your undivided attention.  
L-yeah (distracted)  
C-hey, you ok?  
L-yeah just a little tired and this place is loud tonight  
C-wanna get out of here? Maybe get a coffee, or something to eat and talk where is a quieter?  
L-that would be a good idea , but I don't want to take you away from your friends.  
C-they seem pretty content with your siblings so I don't think they would mind at all. (turning to the group) Hey Guys Lexa and I are leaving. So you have fun ok.  
R-yeah you are!  
C and O- Raven!!!  
A-wait Lexa, you're leaving? Are you sure?  
L-yeah. Im getting a coffee with Clarke  
A-but should you be alone right now?  
LW-leave it alone Ahn  
L-yeah Anya. I’m ok don't worry  
A-but… what about-  
L-(looking at her sister and pleading with her to keep her mouth shut) I’m ok Anya.  
O and R whispered- that was weird, while Clark was looking lost  
A-ok, ok but please call me if anything comes up  
L-I will. Enjoy your evening! (turning to Clarke) Ready Miss Griffing?  
C-(taking Lexa’s hand in hers) Ready Miss Woods. See you later girls and boy! (and walking away hand in hand with Lexa)  
R-I can't wait for those two to get it on already!  
LW,O,A- Raven!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Excuse any and all mistakes!

Chapter 2  
Lexa and Clarke walked out of the bar hand in hand and started their journey to the coffee shop. Like teenagers they would look at each other and smile but Clarke noticed that Lexa’s smile was as bright as usual but didn't want to break the moment so she stayed quiet until they reached the shop. Standing outside they saw how busy it was so Clarke got an idea.

C-what do you say to me inviting you to my place for that coffee?  
L-I say yes! (once again with a smile not quite bright)  
C-then lets go jajaja. 

They walked the conveniently short distance to Clarke's apartment.

C-make yourself at home while I go make us that coffee or do you want something stronger?  
L-no coffee is fine. Thanks.   
C-then coffee it is. Be right back.

While Clarke went to make the coffee, Lexa took her coat off and started looking around Clarke's book collection.

C-ever since you came here the first time you always look at my books. I think you have the order memorized by now jajajaja.  
L-I like your books. It's a really weird mix but somehow it makes sense that they all belong to you.   
C-are you calling me weird Miss Woods?   
L-I am but I like weird.  
C-is that so? Well in that case you can call me weird anytime

Clarke and Lexa were really close and so Lexa stepped in to Clarke's personal space and Clarke did the same. Without even realizing it they were so close they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Lexa licked her lips and that was all Clarke needed, she closed the distance and kissed Lexa soft and sweet. They kissed for some minutes and only stopped when the need for air was more powerful than the need to kiss each other. 

C-I’ve been wanting to do that since i saw you come into the bar earlier.  
L-well why didn't you? You can kiss me anytime Clarke.  
C-good to know. I'll go get the coffee. You want to sit at the counter or the couch?  
L-I’ll wait for you on the couch.  
C-ok, be right back. Black, one sugar right?  
L-yes miss almond milk and more sugar than a sugar mill

They laughed and went their separate ways. Clarke came back with the coffees and sat besides Lexa who was sitting in the middle of the couch and handed her her coffee. Clarke sat close enough to be in Lexa's personal space but far enough to give the girl some room and not seem so pushy.

L-so how was the hospital today?  
C-it was good. Crazy but I like it. How’s law school?  
L-awesome. Like I said I have a lot of reading to do but since I'm not going to class next week I'll do it later.  
C-why aren't you going to class next week?

At that moment Lexa realized she spoke without thinking and didn't know how to backtrack so she changed the subject wishing Clarke would let it go.

L-I love the view you have from up here. Beats my view.  
C-well it was one of the things that made me choose this apartment even though I wanted more space.  
L-(smiling playfully)more space? You are one person and have 3 bedrooms, what more do you want woman?   
C-well I have my bedroom, my office/studio and a guest room. I would like to have my studio separated from the office jajajaja.   
L-yeah I’m sorry its so hard for you.

Once again Clarke could see that even though she was trying Lexa’s smile wasn't as bright as always

C-hey pretty girl, what's wrong?  
L-what do you mean?  
C-I don't know you just seem sad, not to mention that creepy mini conversation you had with your sister before we left.  
L-nothing’s wrong.  
C-riiight! I know it's not my place to pry but I’m here if you want to talk ok. I’m here for you Miss Woods.  
L-thanks Miss Griffin.

Clarke looked at Lexa and took her coffee and along with hers and placed them at the table and turned to kiss Lexa this time a little less sweet and timid than before. After an intense kiss...

C-is this ok?  
L-you know it is. I like the way you kiss me. I like you Clarke.  
C-good thing I like you too then and kissing you is the best.

Lexa smiled and that was all Clarke needed to straddle her lap and spent the rest of the night between kisses and sweet words. Clarke was in heaven and Lexa was too but also she was thankful that Clarke didn't push her in to talking about her conversation with Anya and about what was happening in her life. 

Meanwhile at the bar Anya and Lincoln were in a deep conversation while Octavia and Raven were at the bar getting drinks for the table.

LW- Anya you have to calm down. You can't call Lexa, she's with Clarke and she said that she was ok. So relax.  
A-how can you tell me to relax? How are you so relaxed?   
LW-we have to let Lexa handle all of this and just be there for her.  
A-how can I do that? Im her big sister  
LW-and I’m her big brother and I know how you feel but we need to take things slow and let Lexa deal with this however she wants and like I said just be there for her.  
A-its killing me not being able to protect her from this  
LW-its killing me too but she's strong and I know she'll come out of this better and stronger.  
A-IF she comes out of this  
LW-don’t think like that.

At the bar  
R-so what do you think is happening?  
O-I don’t know, but between before with Anya and Lexa and now with the way those two are talking... something is definitely up.  
R-has Linc said anything is wrong?  
O-no. did Anya say anything to you?

(Walking with their drinks)

R-definitely no. But I bet all the money in the world whatever it is has to do with Lexa and it’s not something good.  
O-let’s hope you're wrong. For their sake as well as Lexa and Clarke’s.  
R-hey guys what are we talking about?  
A-nothing important. Let's enjoy the rest of the night!  
R-best idea ever lover!  
A,O,LW-RAVEN!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep praying for PR! Keep praying for the world!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! Updates will come when Im able to post because of the power outages and bad internet connection. Please pray for Puerto Rico! Pray for the world!!!


End file.
